


Jongin Tagapagtanggol!

by kaidoms



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bullying, Kids AU, Other
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 21:23:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20121886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaidoms/pseuds/kaidoms
Summary: Gusto lang naman ni Kyungsoo ng kalaro.





	Jongin Tagapagtanggol!

**Author's Note:**

> sorry kung may maoffend sa sulat ko pero aminin na natin, nangyayari naman ito sa totoong buhay lalo na sa mga bata sa lansangan na wala pang muwang sa bigat ng kanilang mga sinasabi

Hapon na at labasan na ng mga bata para maglaro sa kalsada.

Nakabihis na rin si Kyungsoo ng sando na butas butas at budbod na rin ng pulbo ang kanyang leeg, kili-kili at likuran.

At para sa last touch, sinapinan siya ng ina sa likod. "Wag lalayo, anak ha? Dyan ka lang at wag sasama sa matanda na di kilala."

"Opo." Tumango siya bilang sagot at tumakbo na palabas.

Nag-umpukan na ang mga bata sa street nila at naglalaro na sila ng taya-tayaan.

Nasa gilid lang si Kyungsoo, tahimik na nanonood dahil nahihiya siyang sumali sa mga bata.

Gustuhin man niya makipaglaro, ang problema nga lang, mahiyain siya. Bagong lipat lang kasi sila sa lugar kaya kahit isang kalaro man lang ay wala pa siya at mag-dadalawang linggo na silang tumitira roon.

Sa pagkaburyo, umalis muli si Kyungsoo at naghanap na lang ng sariling mapaglilibangan. Tulad ng nakagisnan na nitong mga araw.

Kung noon ay babalik sa harap ng bahay para gamitin ang makukulay na chalk na bili ng nanay niya para sa kanya at guguhit ng kung anu-ano sa semento, o di kaya naman ay susundan ang ilang bata na naglalaro, o makikipaglaro na lang sa maamong pusang gala dahil tila ayaw ng mga bata sa kanya, ngayon, iba ang nakapukaw ng pansin niya.

Nang makakita ng mga namumukadkad na mga bulaklak sa tapat ng isang bahay, nagliwanag ang kanyang mukha.

Samu't-saring makukulay na bulaklak kasi ang nakatanim sa harap ng isang bahay.

Nahihikayat siyang pumitas ng dilaw na bulaklak.

Pagtingin niya sa kanyang kanan at kaliwa at walang nakatingin sa kanya, pumitas siya ng bulaklak at tsaka tumakbo papalayo.

Pagkalayo, isang grupo ng mga bata ang naglalaro naman ng tumbang preso.

Nanatili siya sa tabi, nakaupo, ngunit hindi sa semento, at nanood saglit sa mga naglalarong bata.

Nakanguso, inilagay na lamang niya ang pinitas na bulaklak sa kanyang tenga, gaya ni Rosalinda na inaabangan lagi ng kanyang ina sa TV tuwing hapon.

"Ayaw ko na!" Sabi ng isang bata na natutumbang preso. "Ang daya niyo naman kase eh!"

"Eh di wag ka na sumali!" Sigaw ng isa. Nag-sisigawan na ang magkakalaro.

Pinanood ni Kyungsoo ang mga batang mas malalaki sa kanya na magsumbatan sa pandadaya at kung sino ang ipapalit nila sa kalarong umalis na.

Tumingin ang isang bata sa kanya. "Ayun oh bata sali natin."

Lahat ng pares ng mga mata ay nakatuon sa kanya, kinikilatis ang buong itsura niya.

Napaatras si Kyungsoo at napayuko sa hiya. Hindi siya sanay na tingnan ng marami.

"Bakla naman yan eh oh may bulaklak sa tenga!" Hagalpak na tawa ng isa na sinaluhan na rin ng iba.

Natakot si Kyungsoo sa mga batang ito kaya nanatili lang siyang nakayuko.

"Feeling niya siguro siya si Rosalinda HAHAHAHAHA. Bakla!"

Nagtawanan ang mga bata sa kanya hudyat para ibaon ni Kyungsoo ang mukha sa kanyang mga nakatiklop na mga braso.

"Bakla! Bakla! Bakla! HAHAHAHA!"

"Hoy! Tumigil nga kayo!" Isang bata ang sumigaw. Bagong boses sa pandinig ni Kyungsoo.

"Epal ka na naman, Jongin, umuwi ka na nga lang sa inyo!"

Pag-angat ng ulo ni Kyungsoo, isang bata ang nasa harap niya. Nakatalikod ito sa kanya at nakaharang ang malilit na bisig para protektahan siya.

"Lagi na lang kayo nang-aaway ng bata lagot kayo sa Papa ko!"

"Weh, la naman dyan Papa mo sa bahay eh!" Asar ng isang bata.

"Uy, pulis Papa ni Jongin wag niyo na awayin."

"Pulis nga, eh kaso nasa bahay ba nila? Wala naman eh! Bakit mo pinagtatanggol yang bakla na yan, crush mo siya no!?"

"Pinagtatanggol ko lang siya kasi inaaway niyo e nananahimik lang naman siya!"

"Yieee, crush ni Jongin bading~ crush ni Jongin bading~"

"Susumbong ko kayo kay Papa mamaya." Banta ng bagong dating na bata sa kanila bago lumingon kay Kyungsoo na akap pa rin ang mga binti. "Tara, sama ka sakin."

Kinuha ng bata ang kamay niya habang patuloy sa pang-aasar ang pinaka-bully na bata sa subdivision nila.

"Yieee, crush ni Jongin si Rosalinda bading."

Sinamaan niya muli ng tingin ang batang bully at hinila si Kyungsoo papalayo sa kanila.

Nahulog ang bulaklak sa tenga ni Kyungsoo. "Teka lang."

Huminto sila sa paglakad at dinampot ni Kyungsoo ang bulaklak bago isingit muli sa kanyang tenga.

Bumungisngis ang tagapagtanggol niya.

Napayuko siya sa hiya.

"Ano pangalan mo bata?" Tanong nito sa kanya.

Hinawakan niya ang kanyang mga kamay at bumulong, "...ngsoo."

"Ano? Di ko narinig."

"K-Kyungsoo." bulong niya nang may pagkalinaw bago sumilip sa kasing tangkad niyang bata na nakasuot ng dilaw na sando na may disenyo ni Spongebob sa harap.

Isang malaking ngiti ang bigay ng bata sa kanya at bumungisngis sa kanya. Nahulog na naman niya kasi ang bulaklak sa kanyang tenga.

"Halika nga, palitan natin yung bulaklak mo. Meron kaming bulaklak sa bahay na mas maganda at mas malaki kesa dyan."

Hinila muli ng bata si Kyungsoo na hindi na nilagay ang bulaklak sa may tenga, bagkus hinawakan na lang ito hanggang makatungtong sa harap ng bahay ng bata.

Iniwan siya saglit nito at pagbalik ay may bangko na bitbit, pumatong roon at pumitas ng kulay pulang bulaklak mula sa tanim.

"Charan! Sabi ni Mama ang pangalan daw nito ay Gumamela."

Nagkislapan ang mga mata ni Kyungsoo nang abutin ang bulaklak sa kamay ng bata. "Woah ang danda!" Hagikgik pa niya bago iipit sa kanyang tenga at ilagay ang isa pang bulaklak na hawak sa kabila niyang tenga bago umikot na para bang prinsesa.

Nagbungisngisan ang dalawang bata. Kaso bigla na namang nahiya si Kyungsoo.

"A-Anong pangalan mo, bata?" Nahihiya niyang tanong.

Nagtakip ng bibig si Jongin habang tumatawa at biglang inilagay ang dalawang kamay sa maliit niyang beywang kasabay ng pag-angat ng kanyang ulo para sa isang saludo.

"Ako si Jongin at paglaki ko magiging pulis ako at ipagtatanggol ko lagi ang naaapi tulad ni Papa!"

Pumalakpak sa galak si Kyungsoo.

Gusto na niya maging kalaro si Jongin.

**Author's Note:**

> salamat sa pagbasa


End file.
